Demons
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Blumen sagen bekanntlicherweise mehr als Worte - und was ist mit Musik?


**Titel: **Demons  
**Autor: **Serena  
**Kapitel**: Einteiler  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Charaktere: **Harry Potter  
**Sprache: **Deutsch  
**Datum: **29.10.2006  
**Wörter: **3696  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Genre: **General  
**Zusammenfassung: **Blumen sagen bekanntlicherweise mehr als Worte - und was ist mit Musik?  
_**Disclaimer: **__Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2006.  
Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2004. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2004. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2004.  
Was nichts anderes heißt als: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKR - nur die Geschichte ist meinem Hirn entsprungen und ich verdiene damit kein Geld_

* * *

Harry wanderte durch das große Kaufhaus und ließ die Eindrücke auf sich wirken. Er konnte nicht sagen, wann er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war. Vermutlich war es einige Monate her, vielleicht auch schon länger als ein Jahr. Es war einfach nicht wichtig. Diese Welt war nicht mehr seine Welt. Er war nur noch ein unbeteiligter Besucher, ein Tourist. Vor einem Spiegel blieb er stehen und betrachtete nachdenklich das sich ihm bietenden Bild.  
Er war älter geworden, kein Zweifel. Längst war er nicht mehr der Schüler, der er gewesen war, als er noch zwischen den Welten wanderte. Im Spiegel sah er Menschen, die geschäftig hin und her liefen. Sie beachteten ihn nicht weiter. Äußerlich unterschied er sich nicht von ihnen. Knapp 1,90m groß, schwarze Haare, Brille, hinter der grüne Augen das Geschehen beobachteten. Ein Mensch wie jeder andere auch. Und doch war er anders als sie. Nicht besser, nicht schlechter, einfach nur anders. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, wie die ältliche Dame reagieren würde, ginge er jetzt zu ihr und erzählte ihr, er sei ein Zauberer. Sie würde ihm vermutlich kein Wort glauben. Und doch entsprach es der Wahrheit.

Harry war ein Zauberer. Und mittlerweile war die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer, die unentdeckt neben der Welt der Muggel existierte, sein zu Hause. Muggel, wie seinesgleichen Menschen nannten, die nicht zaubern konnten, wussten nicht, dass es sie gab und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Nachdenklich strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Die Narbe, die ihn in seiner Welt zu etwas Besonderem gemacht hatte, war kaum noch zu sehen. Und mit dem Maße, mit dem sie verblasste, kehrte Normalität in die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer ein.

Hatte er vor einigen Jahren kaum durch die Winkelgasse gehen können, ohne das man mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte, so hatten Hexen und Zauberer sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass er mitten unter ihnen lebte und auch nicht wieder ging. Voldemort, die wohl größte Bedrohung seiner kleinen Welt, war durch seinen Zauberstab gestorben. Aber Harry hatte der Welt ziemlich schnell klar gemacht, dass er nur derjenige gewesen war, der am Ende zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen war. Ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde und die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix hätte er es nicht geschafft. Nicht Harry Potter hatte Voldemort am Ende besiegt. Ein Stück weit war es jeder gewesen. Jeder, der ihm bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen geholfen hatte, jeder, der an ihn geglaubt hatte.

Harry lachte leise aus. Ja, sogar einige seiner einstigen Gegenspieler hatten am Ende zu denen gehört, die an Voldemorts Ende entscheidend mitgewirkt hatte. Einige seiner Freunde waren erstaunt gewesen, als Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde sich ihnen angeschlossen hatten. Für Harry war es keine Überraschung gewesen. Draco Malfoy war seinem Vater viel zu ähnlich, allerdings ohne den tödlichen Fanatismus, der Lucius Malfoy ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte. Draco Malfoy hatte bald erkannt, welche Seite die richtige war. Und mit ihm auch einige andere Slytherin.  
Erstaunlich, dass er gerade hier, mitten unter den Muggeln, die Draco und seine Freunde so sehr verachteten, an die ehemaligen Mitschüler aus dem Haus Slytherin denken musste. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sie zwar nicht vergessen, aber sie rangierten bestenfalls noch unter 'entfernte Bekannte' oder eben 'ehemalige Klassenkameraden'. Hin und wieder begegnete er einem von ihnen in der Winkelgasse, andere hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Draco Malfoy gehörte zu letzteren. Es hieß, der reiche Erbe hätte sich mit seiner Mutter auf das große Anwesen der Malfoys zurückgezogen und würde seine Geschäfte von dort aus führen. Harry wollte lieber nicht wissen, was das für Geschäfte waren. In Anbetracht der Lage, dass Luicus Malfoy sein Vater war, dürften die meisten dieser Geschäfte sich bestenfalls am Rande der Legalität bewegen, wenn sie nicht gänzlich illegal waren. Harry war es egal. Sollte Malfoy doch machen, was er wollte, so lange dabei niemand wirklich zu Schaden kam. Und davon, da war sich Harry sicher, hätte er längst erfahren.  
Entgegen seinem ursprünglichen Berufswunsch war Harry kein Auror geworden. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es nicht sein Weg war. Voldemort am Ende zu töten, hatte das Letzte von Harry abverlangt und er betete, dass er nie wieder in eine solche Situation kommen würde. Nein, Menschen zu verfolgen und im Notfall zu töten, dass überließ er anderen. Wie auch die Arbeit im Ministerium. Aber einige seiner Klassenkameraden hatten diesen Weg für sich gewählt. Und würde einer ihrer ehemaligen Klassenkameraden gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, würde wohl jeder Harry davon berichten. Ganz besonders, wenn es um Draco Malfoy ging. Aber es war ruhig um den Slytherin geworden und so fragte Harry auch nicht nach.

Harry wandte sich ab und ging weiter durch Harrods. Er genoss die Hektik und blieb an einem Kleiderständer stehen, ohne sich wirklich für die Stücke zu interessieren. Vielmehr genoss er es, die anderen Kunden bei ihren Einkäufen zu beobachten. Sein Blick verharrte einen Moment lang bei einem schlanken Mann mit dunkelblonden Haaren. Harry schmunzelte. Noch ein ganz klarer Vorteil, den er in diesem Teil Londons genoss. Anonymität. Hier war er nur einer unter vielen und niemanden interessierte es, dass Harry lieber jungen Männern hinter her sah als jungen Frauen. In der Winkelgasse, wo jeder jeden kannte, würde gleiches Verhalten gleich wieder mit Gerüchten belohnt werden, die Harry zwar im Grunde egal waren, aber die er auch nicht provozieren wollte. Die wenigen Menschen, die er zu seinen Freunden zählte, wussten Bescheid und den Rest ging es schlicht und ergreifend nichts an. Der junge Mann drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, wandte sich dann aber ab. Ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach einem Abenteuer. Die Lautsprecher des Kaufhauses beschallten ihre Kunden mit einem alten Lied aus den achtziger Jahren. Harry summte mit als er sich den Weg durch Kleiderständer bahnte. Dann und wann blieb er stehen, sah sich etwas genauer an ohne es wirklich kaufen zu wollen. Er hob seinen Arm und sah auf die Armbanduhr. Ein wenig Zeit hatte er noch, bevor er sich mit Hermione treffen wollte.

Hermione Granger. Harry lächelte. Sie war noch immer seine beste Freundin. Daran hatte sich auch nichts geändert, als sie in die Muggelwelt zurückgekehrt war um zu studieren. Harry wusste bis heute nicht, ob es ein endgültiger Abschied war, aber er würde jede ihrer Entscheidungen akzeptieren. Immerhin hatte sie im Gegensatz zu ihm eine Familie in dieser Welt. Und ein Studium war genau das Richtige für einen Bücherwurm wie Hermione. Harry versuchte, die Melodie zu erkennen, die jetzt aus dem Lautsprecher ertönte, musste aber nach kurzer Zeit feststellen, dass sie ihm gänzlich unbekannt war. Er blieb stehen und lauschte der Stimme. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, sie zu erkennen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Diese neuen Gruppen klangen doch irgendwie alle gleich. Und dennoch hatte diese tiefe, fast schon rauchige Stimme etwas Faszinierendes. Während er ein T-Shirt von einem Stapel nahm, versuchte er dem Text zu folgen.

You came into my life like a hurricane  
leaving nothing but a trace of destruction  
You tore down long built walls  
made me reconsider my liabilities  
and took a look behind my mask

You fought dragons and beasts  
you defeated them all  
You survived the nightmare  
It made you strong  
But you never fought the demon inside of you

Harry schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Was sich manche Menschen ausdenken, dachte er. Er sah sich um und lachte leise. Was würden diese Menschen wohl sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass er genau das getan hatte, wovon der Typ da gerade sang. Nachdenklich rieb er mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Nase. Dann müsste er ihnen wohl erst einmal erklären, dass es wirklich Drachen gab. "Ganz tolle Idee, Harry", sagte er leise zu sich selber und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Delikatessenabteilung, in der er sich mit Hermione verabredet hatte.

I knew that my life was about to change  
when I met you on the train.  
I fought you in the years to come  
ignoring that I was only fighting myself  
trying to hide the feelings inside of me

You fought dragons and beasts  
you defeated them all  
You survived the nightmare  
It made you strong  
But you never fought the demon inside of you

Dieses Lied wurde ihm langsam suspekt und unwillkürlich musste er an den Menschen denken, den er vor vielen Jahren einmal im Zug getroffen hatte. Und mit dem er sich die nächsten Jahre nur gestritten hatte.  
"Klasse", schimpfte er vor sich hin. "Selbst hier im Kaufhaus hab ich nichts Besseres zu tun, als an Malfoy zu denken", rügte er sich selber und warf einen Blick auf die übliche, alljährliche Weihnachtsdekoration des Kaufhauses. Sie stand der von Hogwarts, seiner Schule, in fast nichts nach. Allerdings hatten die Weihnachtsmänner hier nicht die lästige Angewohnheit, zum Leben zu erwachen oder gar Passanten mit Süßigkeiten zu bewerfen. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss.

You changed my life completely  
You made me reconsider old liabilities.  
you did what no one dared to do before  
you stole what no one thought was there  
you took my heart away

You fought dragons and beasts  
you defeated them all  
You survived the nightmare  
It made you strong  
But you never fought the demon inside of you

Langsam begann dieses Lied ihn fast schon ein wenig depressiv zu machen und eine kleine, aber sehr hartnäckige Stimme redete ihm ein, dass er es sich zu Herzen nehmen sollte. Harry sah noch einmal auf die Armbanduhr. Ein paar Minuten blieben ihm noch. Er blickte sich um, fand eine der Tafeln, die ihm den Weg weisen würde.

You fought dragons and beasts  
You're the saviour of our world  
You're the one that survived  
They call you the boy who lived  
I name you the guy who stole my heart

Harry blieb stehen und starrte einen Moment einfach nur geradeaus, nahm kaum Notiz von dem Mann, der ihn anrempelte und ignorierte dessen Worte. Die letzte Strophe hallte wie ein Echo durch seinen Kopf. Wieder und wieder. Es konnte nicht sein. Er musste sich einfach verhört haben. Hektisch suchten seine Augen den vor ihm liegenden Bereich ab, bis er fand, was er suchte. Zielstrebig ging er auf einen jungen Verkäufer zu, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, CDs in ein Regal einzusortieren.

Zehn Minuten später und deutlich genervt von der überschwänglichen Freundlichkeit des jungen Verkäufers hielt Harry eine CD in der Hand. Er betrachtete sie eingehend von allen Seiten und musste feststellen, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich weiter half. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, das Cover würde den Interpreten zeigen. Doch weit gefehlt. Eine wilde Aneinanderreihung von Drachen, mystischen Symbolen und etwas, dass Harry stark an Fluffy erinnerte. "Das kann doch nicht alles Zufall sein", murmelte er leise, während er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Lebensmittelabteilung machte. Hermione würde sicherlich schon auf ihn warten.  
Auf der Rolltreppe betrachtete er immer wieder das CD-Cover, suchte nach Hinweisen. Aber alles darauf war ihm völlig unbekannt. Nicht einmal die Plattenfirma war ihm vertraut. Harrys Augen suchten die berühmte Lebensmittelabteilung ab, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er lächelte, als er die Freundin am Tresen einer kleinen Kaffee-Bar entdeckte. Die Nase, wie sollte es anders sein, tief in ein Buch vergraben. Eine Handtasche lag neben ihr auf dem freien Stuhl.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte sie, als er fast neben ihr stand und sie aufsah. Sie lächelte, nahm ihre Handtasche weg und deutete ihm an, sich zu setzen. Harry sah kurz auf die Tasse vor Hermione und gab dann der Bedienung hinter dem Tresen ein kurzes Zeichen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte er die gekaufte CD auf den Tresen.  
"Hallo, Hermione", begrüßte er die Freundin, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Ich hoffe, du wartest noch nicht zu lange." Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Hermione den Kopf schüttelte und setzte sich. "Also, was gibt es denn so dringendes, dass du mir eine eilige Eule schicken musst?", fragte er.  
"Das fragst du noch?" Sie schaute ihn fassungslos an, dann wanderte ihr Blick langsam auf die CD und wieder zurück zu, Harry.  
"Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass es um dieses Lied geht." Er hob die CD ein kleines Stück hoch, drehte sie hin und her, um sie dann wieder mit einem Seufzer abzulegen. "Das kann ja noch heiter werden", brummte er leise vor sich hin. "Ich hoffe, du bist die einzige, die die Parallelen erkannt hat." Hermione verzog ärgerlich die Mundwinkel.  
"Parallelen?", stieß sie hervor. "Du hältst das wirklich für einen Zufall?" Ungläubig schaute sie den Freund an. "So naiv kannst du doch nicht sein, Harry." Sie griff nach ihrer Tasse, trank einen Schluck Tee und stellte sie wieder ab.  
"Natürlich", antwortete Harry weit aus weniger entschlossen, als er gerne wäre. "Damals hätte ich vielleicht sogar irgendwelchen Spinnern zugetraut, dass sie einen Song über mich schreiben", gab er leise zu. "Aber die Zeiten sind zum Glück vorbei. Mittlerweile bin ich einfach nur noch Harry Potter. Professor Potter, meinetwegen. Aber ganz sicherlich niemand, über den man Lieder schreibt." Hermione schnaubte verächtlich.

"Sicherlich, Harry!" Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und zog einen Notizblock heraus. "Und vermutlich wird es dich auch überhaupt nicht interessieren, dass diese englische Firma, die die CD produziert hat, einer kleinen amerikanischen Firma gehört." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Es interessierte ihn nur insofern, als dass dies für ihn der beste Beweis eines Zufalles war. Wer in Amerika würde ihn schon kennen. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Hermione die Hand hob. "Lass es mich kurz zu Ende führen", sagte sie und Harry kam sich vor, als sei er der Schüler und nicht Professor für Zauberkunst in Hogwarts.  
"Diese kleine Firma in Amerika wiederum gehört einer Holding Gesellschaft hier in England." Harry hob erstaunt den Blick. Jetzt begann das Ganze doch wieder interessant zu werden. "Und hinter dieser englischen Holding steckt ein einziger Mann." Hermione hielt inne und ließ den Notizblock sinken.

"Draco Malfoy!" Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber Hermione verstand Harrys Worte und nickte zustimmend.  
"Ich sehe, der Herr hat sich bereits Gedanken gemacht", kommentierte sie seine Worte. "Es stimmt. Und die Holding heißt treffender Weise auch noch Malfoy Holding. Glaubst du immer noch an einen Zufall?" Sie legte den Block auf den Tresen und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, doch, ach, ich weiß nicht." Er war verwirrt. Der Name seines ehemaligen Klassenkameraden war ihm tatsächlich seitdem er den Song gehört hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Aber was um alles in der Welt sollte ausgerechnet Malfoy dazu treiben, einen solchen Song produzieren zu lassen. Gut, außer vielleicht die Gier nach Geld. Denn wenn er dem Verkäufer der Musikabteilung glauben durfte, dann verkaufte sich die Single bestens. "Warum?", fragte er leise und schaute Hermione hilflos an.

"Das fragst du noch? Ich dachte, du hast den Song gehört." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er sagt es doch ziemlich deutlich. Auch wenn ich seine Stimme erst erkannt habe, nachdem ich wusste, wer dahinter steckt. So viel Gefühl hätte ich der Schlange gar nicht zugetraut."  
"Er hat sich verändert", verteidigte Harry seinen einstigen Gegner und schaute dabei nachdenklich über Hermiones Schulter hinweg in den Verkaufsraum. "Aber er ist immer noch Draco Malfoy. Ich hätte doch etwas merken müssen." Er spürte Hermiones Hand auf seiner und sah die Freundin an.  
"Falls ich dich daran erinnern darf: Du hast damals versucht, Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen. Mit Erfolg. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sonderlich viel für das übrig hattest, was um dich herum vor sich ging." Sie schmunzelte. "Und dann gibt es da ja noch diesen netten Spruch." Harry sah sie fragend an. "Was sich neckt, das liebt sich, Harry. Den solltest du eigentlich kennen."  
"Mit necken hatte das, was Malfoy und ich uns angetan haben, wenig zu tun", gab er leise zu. "Manches Mal musste ich mich arg zusammen reißen, ihn nicht einfach zu verprügeln." Er zog die Schultern hoch. "Und ihm ging es sicher nicht anders. Außerdem habe ich seinen Vater ins Gefängnis gebracht und er hat mir ziemlich deutlich gezeigt, was der davon hielt." Harry deutete mit seinem Finger auf seine Nase.  
"Ich weiß", erwiderte Hermione. "Und doch hat er die Seiten gewechselt. Ganz sicher nicht mit der Zustimmung seines Vaters." Sie griff nach der CD und hielt sie Harry vor die Nase. Harry nahm sie ihr ab.  
"Weil er wusste, dass wir am Ende gewinnen würden", stellte er fest. "Er hat dabei nur an sich selber gedacht." Nachdenklich betrachtete er die CD. Je länger er auf das Cover sah, um so mehr Dinge erkannte er. Das Symbol, dass er für ein mystisches Zeichen gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als Blitz. Ein Blitz, der in der Form genau seiner Narbe entsprach. Es sah aus, als würde dieser Blitz in eine Schlange einschlagen. Und diese Schlange hatte auf dem Kopf eine Zeichnung, die man durchaus für einen Totenkopf halten konnte.  
"Wenn er das gewusst hätte, dann wäre er ein Hellseher gewesen, Harry. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war längst nichts entschieden und ohne die Hilfe der Slytherin hättest du vermutlich niemals alle Horkruxe gefunden", sprach Hermione aus, was Harry zu verdrängen versuchte. Er sah noch einmal auf die CD, dann blickte er auf und sah Hermione in die braunen Augen.  
"Wärest du mir böse, wenn ich dich jetzt alleine lassen würde?", fragte er vorsichtig. Hermione lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nicht, wenn du mir heute Abend noch eine Eule schickst. Oder, falls du es benutzen kannst, nimm dein Mobile und ruf mich an." Sie nahm den Block, stopfte ihn in ihre Handtasche, schlug das Buch zu und stand auf.  
"Falls ich dann noch lebe", gab Harry zu bedenken. "Vielleicht sind wir ja völlig auf dem Holzweg. vielleicht solltest du morgen mal den Tagespropheten lesen", schlug Harry gequält vor als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und die unberührte Tasse zur Seite schob. Zögernd beugte er sich vor, umarmte seine Freundin und küsste sie, wie bereits zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. "Wünsch mir Glück", murmelte er leise und wandte sich ab.

"Ich wünsch dir, dass du findest, was du suchst", sagte Hermione mit leiser Stimme. Zu leise, als das Harry sie noch hören konnte.

~~ooOoo~~

Nur wenige Minuten später stand Harry vor einem weißen Haus und schüttelte sich. Apparieren, reisen auf Art der Hexen und Zauberer, brachte seinen Kreislauf jedes Mal durcheinander.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über das beeindruckende, dreigeschossige Haus mit den grünen Fenstern schweifen. Harry war sich zwar schon immer sicher gewesen, dass die Familie Malfoy nicht gerade beengt lebte, aber dieses Haus überstieg dann doch seine Erwartungen. Zögernd ging er auf die Steintreppe zu, die hinauf zu einer Eingangstür führte und warf einen letzten Blick auf die CD in seiner Hand. Dann stieg er die Stufen hinauf.  
Oben angekommen suchte er nach einer Klingel. Nach einer kurzen Weile musste er über sich selber lachen. Dies war das Haus einer uralten Familie von Hexen und Zauberern. Eine Klingel passte hier so gut her, wie ein Eskimo nach Afrika. Harry griff nach dem massiven Klopfer, hob ihn an und ließ ihn wieder fallen. Das dumpfe Dröhnen musste im ganzen Haus zu hören gewesen sein. Einen Augenblick lang passierte nichts und Harry hoffte, dass vielleicht niemand zu Hause war. Gerade wollte er sich wieder abwenden, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Tür erschien.

"Oh", war Dracos einzige Reaktion, als er erkannte, wer dort vor seiner Tür stand. "Mit dir hatte ich nicht gerechnet", sagte er betont langsam und öffnete die Tür ganz. "Aber wenn du schon mal da bist..." Er deutete Harry an, einzutreten. Zögernd kam Harry der Aufforderung nach, ohne Draco Malfoy aus den Augen zu lassen. Immer wieder schallte das Lied durch seinen Kopf, nur unterbrochen von dem dumpfen Geräusch der zufallenden Tür. Harry sah sich um. Der helle Flur mit seiner hohen Decke hatte etwas hallenartiges. Überall standen Pflanzen, hingen Bilder an den Wänden und ein dicker, cremefarbener Teppisch schluckte jedes Geräusch.

"Du hast also nicht mit mir gerechnet", wiederholte Harry die Worte seines Gastgebers. Er musterte Draco und überlegte dabei, wann sie sich zum letzten Mal begegnet waren. Es musste jetzt mindestens vier Jahre her sein. Oder doch nur drei? Harry war sich nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall hatte Draco sich nicht wirklich verändert. Sah man von der Tatsache ab, dass der üblicherweise adrett gekleidete Slytherin eine abgetragene Jeans und ein ausgeleiertes T-Shirt trug. Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft.  
"Dabei habe ich doch angeblich etwas, das dir gehört", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und hob langsam die Hand, in der er noch immer die CD hielt. Sekundenlang herrschte Schweigen. Sekunden, in denen Draco die CD ansah und dann langsam seinen Kopf hob um Harry in die Augen zu sehen. Harry hielt die Luft an, wartete auf das höhnische Gelächter, dass er noch aus seinen Schulzeiten kannte. Doch der Blick des Slytherin blieb ernst, hielt den des Gryffindor gefangen.  
"Stimmt", antwortete Draco schließlich mit sanfter Stimme. "Bist du hier, um es mir zurückzugeben?", fragte er ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen. Harry schluckte, als er in die grauen Augen sah und langsam, ganz langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ich glaube nicht."


End file.
